Biodegradable nonwoven webs are useful in a wide range of applications, such as in the formation of disposable absorbent products (e.g., diapers, training pants, sanitary wipes, feminine pads and liners, adult incontinence pads, guards, garments, etc.). To facilitate formation of the nonwoven web, a biodegradable polymer should be selected that is melt processable, yet also has good mechanical and physical properties. Polylactic acid (“PLA”) is one of the most common biodegradable and sustainable (renewable) polymers. Although various attempts have been made to use polylactic acid in the formation of nonwoven webs, its high molecular weight and viscosity have generally restricted its use to only certain types of fiber forming processes. For example, conventional polylactic acids are not typically suitable for meltblowing processes, which require a low polymer viscosity for successful microfiber formation. As such, a need currently exists for a biodegradable polylactic acid that exhibits good mechanical and physical properties, but which may be readily formed into a nonwoven web using a variety of techniques (e.g., meltblowing).